


Anything To Be Free

by NCUH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Battle, Character Death, Crack, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunkard Winky, F/M, Freedom, Gen, Guns, House-Elf Abuse (Harry Potter), Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Malfoy Manor, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Moral Dilemmas, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Rorschach's Journal, SPEW | Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, Short, Star Wars References, Stupidity, Watchmen References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCUH/pseuds/NCUH
Summary: /////////INDEFINITE HIATUS/////////Death in the family.





	1. The Elder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/gifts).

> Lucius has trouble with his female friends. While practicing, he needs some help standing up due to the lack of cane.

"I can't stand this much longer, I feel like I'm doing.." Winky's voice is being drowned out, due to her incessant panting, "... everything!"  


Dobby looks over to his companion, her ears flopped back in exhaustion. Wiping his forehead, he responds "Winky's not.." his hand needing to reposition, landing right on Lord Malfoy's rear end, "..alone!"  


_Winky sighs, noting the desperation and clingyness that is oozing off her side-piece. She really loved Dobby at the start, but as the beatings and brutality got worse following the move in to the Malfoy manor, he has started to latch onto her. This had the adverse effect of pushing her away more, making her feel suffocated by his wrinkly face and large saucer-like eyes._  


"Neither are you, of course, but can you hold him up a little more? For Merlin's sake! I'm a woman and doing twice your work!"  


_Realizing he can't take much more of Lucius' weight, or Winky's attitude, he has decided his course of action._  


"Dobby doesn't like this work much at all, no Dobby doesn't." he exclaims, walking away and narrowly dodging the crippled, discombobulated Malfoy elder.  


_Lucius having fallen onto the ground, swats around the room infront of him, looking to strike either house-elf. Winky runs after Dobby, startled at the sudden change of events and possible freedom!_  


Groaning from the pain and unable to retailiate, he calls after Dobby and the now-free elf Winky, "You little twats, I'll have you killed for this. You'll wish I'd have just iron'd your ears! Where are you to run? That mud-blood Granger's battered elf shelter? Scum stays with scum."


	2. The Young Apprentice

_After rushing out the manor’s iron-wrought gate, Winky and Dobby bumped straight into the younger Malfoy, Draco in all his cunning and vile nature, standing before them, staring down into their very souls._

“Where do you scum,” he said, spitting in their direction, “think you’re going?” He reached out to grab Dobby by the collar of the rags he’d been wearing, but was pricked in the arm, a long gash forming, with blood welling up to the surface. Winky had sliced him with a broken piece of mirror, one Dobby had accidently smashed the week before trying to move it from the manor’s bathroom to the ‘admiring room’ as Lucius liked calling it.

“You disgusting little toad, you’ll pay for this,” Draco muttered towards them, Winky specifically, having fostered a unique disdain due to her amphibian-like appearance and reprehensible smell to Humans. He reached for his wand with his offhand, while holding his hand to his robes to apply pressure.

_While this was going on, Dobby pulled out his own wand, that he had been able to save as a gift from Ms. Granger. Not realizing it, the wand was quite obviously an imitation; the tip’s paint scraping off, revealing an aluminum rod, though Dobby assumed this was standard for a wizard of his caliber._

While Draco was still fumbling with his offhand, digging in his holster to properly grip his wand, Dobby aimed his wand at the youth’s chest. “Dobby doesn’t like hurting people, but Dobby has to do whatever to be free from this **_Hell_**.” He exclaimed, making Malfoy look up and smirk at his, very apparent, imitation wand, “Oh boy, what’re you to do with—”

“STUPEFY!” Dobby screamed out, closing his eyes, though knowing his wand was pointed in the right direction.

_Suddenly a red bolt struck Draco in the chest, throwing him back into a fence, stunning him to the ground. Looking up from his cast, Dobby’s eyes became saucers, seeing his destruction, and path to freedom. _


	3. Regret, and Pain

Glaring over at Draco, Dobby felt a twinge of regret and sympathy, thinking he had accidentally killed the boy. He started to tear up, “Dobby didn’t mean to hurt you, Dobby just wanted to be free, please move, Lord Malfoy?” he said, prodding Draco with his imitation wand like a science experiment. After a few more pokes, Winky rolled her eyes, set her hand on Dobby’s shoulder, and said trying to stifle her giggling at his repose, “He’s in a place fit for him now, I think the humans call it Azkaban.”

“Dobby must make proper grave arrangements, Dobby must..” he said, choking up, large teardrops falling onto Draco’s face. “Dobby will bury him, and leave a small t--”

_ Suddenly, small bolts of green ripped past the two, just narrowly missing them, as they dove down on the ground. Dobby, clutching his lightly scuffed knee, started to cry again, this time in pain. They both looked, through teary eyes, over at the manor, seeing a small crippled figure crawling on the ground with a wand out…  _

_ It’s .. Lord Malfoy?  _

“You thought I was dead? You can’t kill LORD LUCIUS!” he cackled, as he let a few more curses whizz by them. 

_ Dobby looked down at his wand, having fallen when he dove, it was cracked in half, no core in sight. Even a simple house elf like Dobby knew a wand needed a core to function. In that moment, he realized it must have been a mis-fire from Lucius rather than his own wizarding power, (wow, his brain is working on overdrive right now).  _

Feeling absolutely defeated, he knew there was no way out, if he was not actually magically-skilled there was no way he would be anything more than a house-elf for life. Getting up, hobbling from the scuff, and tears streaking down his frog-like face, he yelled to Lord Malfoy, “DOBBY DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE, NOT IF IT MEANS BEING YOUR SLAVE”. 

_ Just as Lucius picked up his wand for the killing blow, a fourth figure stepped out, standing over Malfoy’s deformed, cripple, body.  _


	4. Mistress' Revenge

_Swiftly, Lucius’ hand was brought to the ground, with searing pain shooting through it. He gripped his hand, muttering with agony as he peered up to the figure who caused him even greater misery than before. Looking down at his was the Malfoy’s Matriarch, glaring down at him with fire in her eyes._

“Oh, did I accidentally hurt you, Lucius? I didn’t mean to!” she exclaimed sarcastically, as she twisted her heel to dig deeper into the back of his hand. He cried out in agony, cursing her, and cursing his own now-deformed hand.

“W-What did I do to deserve this?!” He screamed out, stumbling over the words as the pain shot up his arm. She started to laugh as she let off his hand, which paradoxically added onto the pain, “Oh, you mean you don’t think I know?” she said quizzically. Slowly clamping back down onto his hand, she applied light pressure, sending constant jets of spasms up to his shoulder, “You mean to tell me, you _weren’t_ doing something with that Granger girl? The _mud-blood_?”

“Oh, and look what you’ve done now..” she said, peering into the courtyard, Dobby standing disturbingly close with his arms spread apart, eyes clasped shut. “You’ve got my boy stunned, and our elves are suicidal. We just got Winky off the bottle last week, and they are already like this..” she sighed delivering these statements, giggling a little on the come-down.

Lucius twisted his body, the most he could do, staring straight at Narcissa, “You know I’d never do that! It must have been some mistake, someone else, somet..” he groaned, being cut short by a flick of red coming from Narcissa’s wand. Lucius slumped to the ground, already sleeping off the stun delivered by her hand.

_Dobby peered up, having just heard the bolt go off in front of him, his eye started to twitch as he realized what had happened to his former master. Winky, realizing her chances of escape were slipping by, and the prospect of having to stay on rehab, grabbed Dobby by the hand and started to run off, stumbling over the rocky cobblestone passageways._

_Draco finally woke up. _


	5. The Three Perspectives

** Kreacher's log, September 4th, 1996 **

** **

‘Kreacher followed the man. He had a flowing white beard and darting eyes. Seen near hut of the half-giant. Walked with half-giant away from hut, both suspicious, always near the young children.’

_He scribbled this down on the sock-shaped notepad of Dobby’s, the only one he could find as he dashed out of his lean-to, taking refuge there after Sirius had died. The Order had expelled him from his own home. He sighed, though he kept a close eye on the two figures in front of him, muttering obscenities under his breath. _

‘Kreacher has observed the moral decay of the wizarding society. Elf society even harmed as well, though not reaching the depravity. Wizard and Half-Giant are agents of that illness. Kreacher’ll keep following to stop this, burn it out at the root.’

* * *

Dobby and Winky, hands interlocked, ran through the surrounding forests of Malfoy Manor. There must have been curses places on the branches, as they kept whipping the already-gnarled back of Dobby as they made their way deeper into the thicket. “Ow!” Dobby cried, looking around frantically, “Winky, Dobby thinks we might be lost in this forest, it keeps getting darker... Dobby thinks we might need to go back.” 

Winky scowled, realizing her chances at escape might just be slipping away, “Winky has decided, if Dobby leaves, she is not following.” Dobby halted, dead in his tracks he stared at Winky, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “But, Dobby will die out here if Winky leaves him. I don’t want to die!” he exclaimed, conveniently forgetting his earlier suicide-by-Malfoy attempt. Winky rolled her eyes, gripped his hand tighter and continued to trudge into the dense forest. 

* * *

_Draco, gripping his injured hand and battered chest, looked around at the scene that unfolded while he was unconscious. Winky and Dobby were no-where to be seen, tiny webbed tracks leading outside of the gate were dotted in front of him. The doors to the manor were wide open, pitch-dark indents speckled the walls and floor of the manor, indicating a possible struggle._

_He lurched over, pushed himself up from the ground and stumbled as he gathered his footing. Cursing the elves, he entered the manor’s main doors, noting the serpent-headed wand of his father’s lying on the ground. Brushing past this, he peered around the corner into the parlor, where his mother was standing._

She was hunched over a silver-haired figure, that was seemingly tied to a chair in the middle of the room. As he got closer, he recognized this as his father, noticing his badly damaged hand. Heel marks were marked into the flesh, the surrounding area bloating up into a deep purple, dried blood caked the surface. Immediately he spoke up, "Mother, what's the meaning of this?!" Narcissa spun around, surprised by him, though quickly returning to a relaxed state, "Oh Draco, sweetie. I'm glad you're awake. Your father here decided to have relations with another woman, and not only that, that mudblood slag Granger. You get to witness the after-effect." She said this with a hint of glee in her voice, staring at Draco directly before adverted her gaze to look at the comatose Lucius. 

Draco looked alarmed, clearing his throat he spoke up, "Mother, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

‘Kreacher has gone back to his hideout. The perverse sorcerers took a child with them on their journey, will not allow this indecency to continue. Kreacher’ll not stand for this, what’s wrong must be fought.’

_Kreacher grabbed his mask and fire-arm, nothing the feel of the silverlight, never having had to use it before. He bounced back on his heels after setting the magazine into the well, clicking into place with an audible ‘**clank!**’. Fitting the over-sized mask on to his head, he pulled it down and set off, after Hagrid and Dumbledore. _

‘Kreacher followed the agents, ending soon.’ 

_He dropped the log into the back pocket of the only pants he owned, a pair tailored for him when Sirius was still alive. “Sirius”, the name stirred on his tongue, the man having caused Kreacher’s propensity for extinguishing abuse, though until now it was only in his mind and planning stages. Pulling the silverlight from his pocket, he stood watching over the Wizard and his Half-Giant co-conspirator settle down on a hill, commanding a view over a nearby forest in what was seemingly the middle of nowhere. _

* * *

_Dobby and Winky, thoroughly marred from the scourging lashes, started to see a light emerging from the darkness of the greenwood. They both looked at each other, eyes aflame with hope and joy, and giddily ran to the light. Tripping occasionally, no matter was paid to the branches anymore, the luminescent grew in size, and gleamed onto their face, as they bursted out of the forest. _

_Looking around they recognized a set of figures nearby, hoping to get help from the oppressive Malfoys, they ran to them. Reaching the top of the foothill, out of breath they decided to rest shortly before approaching the figures. Sitting down behind a bush, Dobby looked back at them, noticing quickly to the right an unmistakable sight, the pants of Kreacher. _

Running out, leaving Winky behind wheezing and discreetly sipping on a flask, he started to shout, “Kreacher! Dobby is pleased to see you!" noticing the firearm, "w-what are you doing with that?" Motioning over to the silverlight, Kreacher suddenly flicked his head in their direction and back at the vulgar figures, he nodded with his mask-laden face towards them. 

_All three persons turned around, facing the house-elves in unison staring back at them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell am I writing anymore LOL.
> 
> Story idea (for this and the next chapter) from snowytuesday, and modified a little bit by myself. 💕
> 
> I appreciate the kudos, don't be afraid to comment, even hatemail! 😂👌

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a more serious fic one day, I've always wanted to write something, beyond coursework. 
> 
> Thanks snowy for being a friend. Means the world to me. <3


End file.
